Love Always Comforts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Elita is having trouble adjusting, Optimus, being the caring lover, steps in to help her with an unusual, but playful technique. Rated T. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Sparkling Lover asked for this story. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Love Always Comforts**

Two days ago had been a joyous time for the Autobots as the Autobot femmes came to join the mechs in the fight against the Decepticons. Several mechs welcomed their femmes with open arms and love, happy to be together again after being apart for so long.

Now, the femmes were still adjusting to their new alt-forms and their new home, which was so different from Cybertron. Elita-One was having the most difficulty in adjusting because it was all new and different and the Decepticons were here too, just like on Cybertron.

Her mind went back to when the Cons had used her as bait to trap Optimus and when he had been plunging to his death, she had immediately used her special time-stopping power to save him, but had nearly died as it took all of her energy and life force. Thankfully, Optimus had remembered that Alpha Trion could help and the older mech did, saying Optimus could give Elita some of his own energy to save her. Of course, Optimus hadn't hesitated to do so, which she was grateful for, but she was still upset and hoped that something like that wouldn't happen again.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Optimus come in to see her.

* * *

The leader of the Autobots looked towards his love and saw her upset over something and he had a feeling he knew what it was. He wanted to cheer her up again and had an idea.

He went over to her. "Elita, my love," he said. "Will you please assist me with something? It requires two bots."

She smiled. "Alright," she agreed. She was actually glad he asked for her help. It would get her mind off of things for a bit.

She followed him to his berthroom. That was went her curiosity and suspiciousness arose. She cautiously entered the room.

Suddenly, Elita felt two very strong blue hands seize her from behind and hold her tight. She struggled, but Optimus was too strong as he carried her to his berth and pinned her firmly, but also gently as he grabbed her wrists and tied them with a strong rope and then tied her wrists to the upper posts at the head of the berth.

"Optimus, what is going on?" she asked.

His expression softened. "I'm sorry, my love," he said gently. "I've noticed how uneasy you looked and I wished to help you relax and be more at ease."

Elita was touched that Optimus was so thoughtful, but she did wonder why he tied her up. "Alright, but I think you should untie me if you want to help."

She would have said more, but suddenly felt a tingly sensation on her stomach and she quickly closed her mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles that were desperately trying to escape her.

Optimus, seeing her reaction, chuckled. "Is your tummy ticklish, Elita?" he asked as he wiggled a finger right in the center of her stomach. He chuckled again as he watched her body shake and twitch as she struggled to hold in all her laughter, but that was becoming very hard to do so with Optimus not relenting in tickling her.

Elita then jumped in surprise when Optimus used all ten of his fingers to tickle her belly good. He then saw her face and couldn't resist teasing her.

"Cootchie cootchie coo. I know you want to laugh," he chuckled. "So, I'll help you laugh."

That was when the tickling went from soft to a little hard, just enough so that it was still gentle, but now was unbearable.

Elita couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh, screaming louder with laughter as she felt Optimus' hands tickle her stomach silly. "Optimus! Stop!" she pleaded through her laugher, trying to get free.

He just shook his head and chuckled. "I won't stop until you lighten up," he teased her, but he was also serious.

Elita couldn't stop laughing as Prime tickled her stomach for a good two minutes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, deciding her tummy had enough tickles, Optimus decided to tickling Elita's exposed underarms. That really sent Elita into hysterics and Optimus couldn't help himself.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Your underarms are certainly very ticklish! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" he teased her and then dug his fingers deep into her underarms, tickling her good. "That's it, Elita. Laugh for me and let the tickles help you relax."

Elita kept laughing as her love tickled her for a long and torturous ten minutes before stopping, but she still giggled as she felt the ticklish sensations running through her still. Finally, she stopped giggling and just took some deep breaths to try and catch her breath again.

Optimus watched her recover from the tickles and her giggle fit and then saw Elita look up at him with a big smile on her face, which made him smile too. "What a ticklish femme you are," he said, unable to help himself. "Good femme."

"Thank you, Optimus," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome, my love," he said, caressing her face gently as he then kissed her. She welcomed that kiss as it spoke volumes between her and him.

Gently breaking away, Optimus caressed her face. "Elita, don't hesitate to ask me for help if you're having a hard time," he said gently. "I want you to be happy no matter what."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll be sure to ask you for help about learning about Earth."

Nodding in agreement, Optimus untied Elita from the berth and silently invited her to join him for a drive around the Autobot territory. She accepted and they spent the rest of the day and early evening driving around as Optimus showed Elita the beauty of Earth and the creatures that lived there. She listened as he did so and became more confident that soon she'd be more at ease.

Especially with her love by her side through the entire time.

* * *

**These two were just made for each other, don't you think?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
